Apollo's Parodies
by Elia the Huntress
Summary: Requested Songs made into PJO/HOO Parodies
1. Fight em off

**I hope you like this :) My friends Maya, Shivani and I worked hard on it but sadly neither of them have an account so I can't really give them credit. I am not Taylor Swift so I do not own Shake it off (I'd have to have blond hair to be her) and I am not Rick Riordan (I'm NOT a guy , I'm a girl!) so I don't own PJO/HOO. And now without further ado, my parody of Shake it Off…**

**Fight em off**

I'm a demigod

I Got kelp for brains

That's what wise girl says, mmm-mmm

That's what wise girl says, mmm-mmm

I go on too many quests _[chuckle]_

But I can't make them safe

At least that's what oracles say, mmm-mmm

That's what oracles say, mmm-mmm

But I keep fighting

Can't stop, won't stop trying

It's like I got this haiku

In my mind

Saying "Apollo is so cool"

'Cause the titans gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

And the monsters gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

I'm just gonna fight, fight, fight, fight, fight

I fight em off, I fight em off

And Aphrodite's gonna Heart-break break, break, break, break,

And the Olympians gonna date, date, date, date, date

I'm just gonna fight, fight, fight, fight, fight

I fight em off, I fight em off

I never miss a beat

I'm like Hermes on my feet

And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

I'm dueling on my own (dueling on my own)

I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)

And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm

That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm

But I keep fighting

Can't stop, won't stop trying

It's like I got this haiku

In my mind

Saying, "Apollo is so cool."

'Cause the Olympians gonna date, date, date, date, date

And the Titans gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

I'm just gonna fight, fight, fight, fight, fight

I fight em off, I fight em off

Aphrodite's gonna Heart-break break, break, break

And the monsters gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

I'm just gonna fight, fight, fight, fight, fight

I fight em off, I fight off

Fight em off, I fight em off,

I, I, I fight em off, I fight em off,

I, I, I fight em off, I fight em off,

I, I, I fight em off, I fight em off

Hey, hey, hey

Just think while you've been getting down in the arena with the liars and the dirty, dirty pranksters of camp,

You could've been getting down to this Ares fight.

Reyna's ex-man brought his new girlfriend

She's like "Oh, my gods!" but I'm just gonna fight...

And to the augur over there with the big teddy bear,

Won't you come on over? We can fight, fight, fight

Yeah ohhh

'Cause the olympians gonna date, date, date, date, date

And the Titans gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (Titans gonna hate)

I'm just gonna fight, fight, fight, fight, fight

I fight em off, I fight em off

Aphrodite's gonna Heart-break break, break, break, break, (mmmm)

And the monsters gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)

I'm just gonna fight, fight, fight, fight, fight

I fight em off, I fight em off

Fight em off, I fight em off,

I, I, I fight em off, I fight em off,

I, I, I fight em off, I fight em off,

I, I, I fight em off, I fight em off

Fight em off, I fight em off,

I, I, I fight em off, I fight em off,

I, I, I fight em off, I fight em off,

I, I, I fight em off, I fight em off

Fight em off, I fight em off,

I, I, I fight em off, I fight em off (you've got to),

I, I, I fight em off, I fight em off,

I, I, I fight em off, I fight em off


	2. Full List

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEW! :)**

**This is a parody of Blank Space I came up with.**

**Please review and check out my other story "In my eyes"**

**I do not own "Blank Space" or Percy Jackson**

**Aphrodite's point of view.**

**Full list**

Nice to meet you, where you been?  
>I could show you incredible things<br>Magic, madness, heaven, sins  
>Saw you there and I thought<br>Oh my me, look at that face  
>You look like my next project<br>Love's a game, wanna play?

New money, suit and tie  
>I can read you like a magazine<br>Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
>And you haven't heard about me<br>So hey, let's be friends  
>I'm dying to see how this one ends<br>Take your love and pray to me  
>I can make the bad guys good for a weekend<p>

So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>I'll know when it's over  
>If the match is through the pain<br>Got a long list of lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm godly<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<p>

'Cause you're mortal and reckless  
>You'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm godly<br>But I've got a Full list, baby  
>And I'll cross you out<p>

Cherry lips, Zeus' skies  
>I could show you incredible things<br>Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
>You've got a love life, I'm the Queen<br>Find out what you want  
>get the girl for a month<br>Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no

Screaming, crying, like Zeus angry  
>I will make all the tables turn<br>Rose garden filled with thorns  
>Keep him second guessing like<br>"Oh my God, who is he?"  
>I get drunk on your jealousy<br>But she comes back each time I leave  
>'Cause, darling, I'm a monster dressed like a goddess<p>

So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>I'll know when it's over  
>If the pair is through the pain<br>Got a long list of lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm godly<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<p>

'Cause you're mortal and reckless  
>You'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm godly<br>But I've got a full list, baby  
>And I'll cross you out<p>

Boys only want love if it's torture  
>Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya<br>Boys only want love if it's torture  
>Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya<p>

So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>I'll know when it's over  
>If you're through the pain<br>Got a long list of lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm godly<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<p>

'Cause you're mortal and reckless  
>You'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm godly<br>But I've got a full list, baby  
>And I'll cross you out<p>

**Sorry if this is terrible,**

**I was not really that inspired.**

**Please review, it's awesome.**

**Also please suggest other songs **

**and anything you want me to put in it,**

**I will give you credit.**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	3. Like the Dead

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED AND A SPECIAL THANKS  
>TO M.S. NIGHT WHO SUGGESTED DOING THIS SONG<p>

I DO NOT OWN "THE PHOENIX" BY FALL OUT BOY OR PERCY JACKSON

WRITTEN IN LEO'S POINT OF VIEW

LIKE THE DEAD

Put on your war paint  
>You are the brick that hit Jason that knocked him down<br>Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground  
>I'm like a jack-o-lantern in July<br>Setting fire to the sky  
>He-here comes riptide<br>So come on

Put on your war paint  
>Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies<br>Silver clouds with grey linings

So we can take the world back from the maniacs  
>One enemy at a time we will take it back<br>You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the fight to start  
>So go alone to the beat of your heart<p>

Hey young half-blood  
>Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?<br>You're gone when you're bleeding all that red  
>So I'll ask Nico to raise you like the dead<br>You're wearing our vintage misery  
>No, I think it looked a little better on me<br>You're gone when you're bleeding all that red  
>So I'll ask Nico to raise you like the dead<p>

Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks  
>Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks<br>Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks  
>"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass<p>

So we can take the world back from the maniacs  
>One enemy at a time we will take it back<br>You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the fight to start  
>So go along to the beat of your heart<p>

Hey young half-blood  
>Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?<br>You're gone when you're bleeding all that red  
>So I'll ask Nico to raise you like the dead<br>You're wearing our vintage misery  
>No, I think it looked a little better on me<br>You're gone when you're bleeding all that red  
>So I'll ask Nico to raise you like the dead<p>

Put on your war paint

The war is won  
>Before it's begun<br>Release the doves  
>Surrender love<p>

(Wave the white flag!)

Hey young half-blood  
>Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?<br>You're gone when you're bleeding all that red  
>So I'll ask Nico to raise you like the dead<br>You're wearing our vintage misery  
>No, I think it looked a little better on me<br>You're gone when you're bleeding all that red  
>So I'll ask Nico to raise you like the dead<p>

Hey young half-blood -  
>Doesn't it feel - like our time is running out?<br>You're gone when you're bleeding all that red-  
>So I'll ask Nico to raise you like the dead<p>

Put on your war paint

Please review and suggest songs

Also please check out my other story "In my eyes"  
>its a crossover of Percy Jackson and the Kane chronicles<p> 


	4. The Solangelo Song

**I do not own cemetery drive by my chemical romance or solangelo **

**This song was requested by _M.S.S. tarry Night _**

**Nico's POV**

The Solangelo Song

This night  
>Walk the dead<br>In a solitary style  
>And crash the cemetery gate<br>We're gay luckily my dad wont hate

Lay down  
>Mark the grave<br>Where the monsters find us  
>Giving McDonald's to the dead<br>Me with nothing left to be said

I miss you  
>I miss you, so far<br>And the collision of your kiss  
>That made it so hard<p>

Back at camp, off the run  
>With songs that make me<br>Slit my wrists  
>It isn't that much fun<br>Staring down a loaded bow

But I won't stop going  
>Won't stop moving<br>If you want, I'll stop the crying  
>Did you get what you deserve?<br>Is this what you always want me for?

I miss you  
>I miss you so far<br>And the collision of your kiss  
>That made it so hard<p>

Way down  
>Way down<br>Way down  
>Way down<p>

Way down  
>Way down<br>Way down  
>Way down<p>

I miss you  
>I miss you so far<br>And the collision of your kiss  
>That made it so hard<p>

I miss you  
>I miss you so far<br>And the collision of your kiss  
>That made it so hard<br>Made it so hard

Way down  
>Way down<br>Way down  
>Way down<p>

Way down  
>Way down<br>Way down  
>Way down<br>Way down

**I didn't know what else to call it but here it is**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SUGGEST SOME SONGS, I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES!**

**(::) (::) (::) AND DONUTS (O) (O) (O)**


	5. Thalia's Tree

**This is not a request but I had it stuck in my head so I had to write it.**

**I do not own Mocking Jay or Percy Jackson.**

**Thalia's Tree**

Are you, are you coming to her tree?

Where the half-bloods fought the Furies 3.

Strange things keep happening, no stranger would it be,

If we met at midnight in Thalia's tree.

Are you, are you coming to her tree?

Where a half dead girl called for her friends to flee.

Strange things keep happening, no stranger would it be,

If we met at midnight in Thalia's tree

Are you, are you coming to her tree?

Where I stayed behind do you could flee.

Strange things keep happening, no stranger would it be,

If we met at midnight in Thalia's tree

Are you, are you coming to her tree?

Place the fleece side by side me.

Strange things keep happening, no stranger would it be,

If we met at midnight in Thalia's tree

**I hope you like this **

**and I'm sorry that some of these aren't really**

**that different from the real song **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **


	6. Thena, We're Going Down Fighting

**I feel terrible for not updating sooner. I got distracted thinking about what I was going to do for _urqueenizhere_'s contest. I did finish that though, and I posted it. It's called _Paperwork_, it's crossover of Harry Potter and PJO and is about what happens to Voldemort after his death.**

**Oh, Yeah! How did I forget? I also got caught up in my BIRTHDAY! It was the 11th, last Wednesday for me.**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed and happy late Valentines day. **

**I do not own PJO/HOO or Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy**

**This was requested to be Pothena and so it is.**

**I now present**

_**Thena, We're Going Down Fighting**_

**in Poseidon's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Thena, We're Going Down Fighting<strong>

* * *

><p>Am I more than you wanted, or less?<p>

I could have faded trying to tell you what you want to hear

Cause that's just who I am this century

Lie in the grass, next to your temple

I'm just a thought in you head

But you're just a line in a book

(A thought in your head, but you're just a line in a book)

Drop a lecture, break a rule

We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Thena, we're going down fighting

I'll be your number one with Celestial Bronze

A loaded god complex, I even know you hate that Roman Pontifex

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Thena, we're going down fighting

I'll be your number one with Celestial Bronze

A loaded god complex, I even know you hate that Roman Pontifex

Am I more than you wanted, or less?

Oh don't mind me I'm watching you from the Sea

Wishing to be the fold in your book

Isn't it messed up how I'm just fading for you?

I'm just a thought in your head

But you're just a line in a book

(Thought in your head, but you're just a line in a book)

Drop a lecture, break a rule

We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Thena, we're going down fighting

I'll be your number one with Celstial Bronze

A loaded god complex, I even know you hate that Roman Pontifex

[x2]

Down, down in an earlier round

And Thena, we're going down fighting

I'll be your number one with Celestial Bronze

A loaded god complex, I even know you hate that Roman Pontifex

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Thena, we're going down fighting

I'll be your number one with Celestial Bronze

A loaded god complex, I even know you hate that Roman Pontifex

We're going down, down (down, down)

Down, down (down, down)

We're going down, down (down, down)

A loaded god complex, I even know you hate that Roman Pontifex

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Thena, we're going down Fighting

I'll be your number one with Celestial Bronze

A loaded god complex, I even know you hate that Roman Pontifex.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this is terrible and <em>Perce123<em>, your request is coming up next.**


	7. How much We've Done

**I have some news. I will either be continuing until either April 1st or chapter 15, whichever comes first. I have another story and it's annoying for me to be responsible for updating both this one and that one. So, I will be finishing with this one in about another month. I may do a sequel to this though it will be after a big Project that I will soon be working on; Books of Olympus. It will be a reading of the Blood of Olympus. **

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own PJOHoO or How Far We've Come**

**This is written in Rachel's POV during the second Titan war**

* * *

><p><strong>"How Much We've Done"<strong>

Hello  
>Hello<br>Hello

Waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
>But it's feeling just like every other morning before,<br>Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
>The mortals are sleeping for miles around<br>And I started staring at the army before us  
>Can you tell me what was ever really normal about me all this time?<p>

I believe the world has many Prophecies  
>Oh well I guess we're gonna find out<br>Let's see how much we've done  
>Let's see how much we've done<br>Well I believe we're all going to Hades  
>Oh well, I guess, we're gonna see,<br>Let's see how much we've done  
>Let's see how much we've done<p>

I think it's time to go but I don't really know  
>And I can't remember caring for an hour or so<br>Stole a Pegasus and I couldn't stop myself  
>I started flying, yeah, there's somewhere to fly to<br>I got off at the big house and took a look at myself  
>Said where you going girl you know we're all headed for Hades<br>Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

I believe the world has many Prophecies  
>Oh well I guess we're gonna go see<br>Let's see how much we've done  
>Let's see how much we've done<p>

Well I, believe, we're going to Hades  
>Oh well, I guess, we're gonna go see<br>Let's see how much we've done  
>Let's see how much we've done<p>

It's gone, gone, Percy, it's all gone  
>There is no one in Olympus and there's no one at Camp<br>It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
>Now it's over for you and it's over for us<br>Well it's gone, gone, Annie, it's all gone  
>There is no one in Olympus and there's and there's no one at Camp<br>Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
>Now it's over for me and it's over for us<p>

I believe the world has many Prophecies  
>Oh well I guess we're gonna go see<br>Let's see how much we've done  
>Let's see how much we've done<br>Well I, believe, we're all headed for Hades  
>Oh well, I guess, we're gonna go see,<br>Let's see how much we've done  
>Let's see how much we've done<br>Let's see how much we've done  
>Let's see how much we've done<br>Let's see how much we've done  
>Let's see how much we've done<br>Let's see how much we've done  
>Let's see how much we've done<br>Let's see how much we've done

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	8. While I'm a Tree

**Hey! -_- I'm back!**

**I'm pretty sure that Cups by Anna Kendrick was requested by RebelMagic,  
>and it was also requested to be Thuke, so here's what I came up with<strong>  
><strong>Almost forgot-Disclaimer: I don't own Cups or PJOHOO**

**While I'm a Tree- This is Thuke Written in Thalia's POV**

Don't have nothing to live for but someone to die for  
>A Spear and Shield for the way<br>And I sure do love your company  
>Changing my mind will take more than what you say?<p>

While I'm a tree, while I'm a tree  
>You're gonna miss me while I'm a tree<br>You're gonna miss me by my spear  
>You're gonna miss the days when I was here,<br>You're gonna miss me while I'm a tree

While I'm a tree, while I'm a tree  
>You're gonna miss me while I'm a tree<br>You're gonna miss me by my fight  
>You're gonna miss me by my sight, oh<br>You're gonna miss me while I'm a tree

Nothing to live for but someone to die for  
>The one with the monstrous of views<br>The Hell-hounds are making me shiver  
>Like I've fallen into a Naiad's river<br>Though, the odds would sure be better with you

When I'm gone, while I'm a tree  
>You're gonna miss me while I'm a tree<br>You're gonna miss me by my fight  
>You're gonna miss me by my sight, oh<br>You're gonna miss me while I'm a tree

While I'm a tree, while I'm a tree  
>You're gonna miss me while I'm a tree<br>You're gonna miss me by my spear  
>You're gonna miss the days when I was here, oh<br>You're sure gonna miss me while I'm a tree

While I'm a tree, while I'm a tree  
>You're gonna miss me while I'm a tree<br>You're gonna miss me by my fight  
>You're gonna miss me by my sight, oh<br>You're gonna miss me while I'm a tree

**Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Stay With Me, Hero

**I know I** ** said 15 chapters but this is going to have to be the last one. :(**

**Anyway, I thought this was appropriate.**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own PJOHOO or Stay with Me **

* * *

><p><strong>Stay with Me, Hero<strong>

**in Calypso's POV**

* * *

><p>Maybe it's true, I'm not good at love<br>Even after Percy's wish I'm still cursed by the gods above  
>My heroes, my loved ones, always leave me, it could make someone insane<br>I don't want you to leave, please stay, if not we may both feel pain

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
>Yes, repair boy, you're all I need<br>This is love, even Dionysus can see  
>Leo, please stay with me<p>

Why am I so emotional?  
>Heroes have left me many times, I need some self-control<br>And deep down I know this will never work  
>But still, please stay with me so it doesn't hurt<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>

**and there will eventually be a sequel **


End file.
